Sarah Walker vrs Hell
by j.santacruz98
Summary: Sarah wakes up in a hospital room confused and doesn't know where she is. Chuck is no where and she is being told that her name is not Sarah Walker, but Yvonne Strahovski. She is being told that she is an Australian actress and that Sarah was just a character she played. Does she believe them or is this Hell


**Sarah Walker vrs Hell**

Sarah was slowly stirring from sleep, she felt pain over her body but the voices over her forced her spy instincts to kick in. Slowly she opened her eyes, the light in the room initially hurting her eyes. A male voice called to her, at first she thought it was Chuck, "You had everyone quite worried, how do you feel? "

"Where am I? " She asked.

"You are in the Hollywood Medical Center Trauma Unit, my name is Dr. Joseph McGee heat of Neurology here. You were in a pretty bad car accident young lady. Your very fortunate to be alive."

"Where is Chuck, he should be here", she asked.

"Chuck? Chuck who?"

"Chuck Bartowski, my fiancée, where is he?" she asked almost frantically.

A look of concern came over the doctor's face, as he saw her searching around her hospital room. "Please calm down he asked please tell me what is the last things you remember.

I remember being at our engagement party, Ellie, Devon, Casey, Morgan were all there. It was really beautiful and we had been watching the video Jeff had made of us. It was then she noticed as she spoke her accent had a strange sound to it. Doctor , why am I talking this way, what is going on?

Miss, he asked her, "What is your name?"

"My name is Sarah Walker I live with my boyfriend, Chuck and we are going to be married!"

Dr. McGee gave her a serious look "We have a problem!"

 **2 hours later**

A series of tests had been ordered, Cat Scans, MRI, blood tests. Finally the doctor returned after he had reviewed his findings

Upon his return an older man white haired and a woman entered her room. She did not recognize them but they looked at her worried, and the woman took her hand stroked it gently. It will be alright little one Momma is here everything will be fine.

Sarah looked at both of them and could only utter "Who are you?"

The elderly man in his thick accent uttered sharply, "She is your mother Yvonne don't you recognize us?

Sarah looked at both of them staring deeply and could only utter "No!"

The woman began to cry at Sarah's words and Sarah could only look at her unsure of what she should do next. Then once again she asked "Where is Chuck?"

Dr. McGee looked at her," you need to calm yourself Yvonne."

"Who the hell is Yvonne? And where is Chuck?"

You are Yvonne, Yvonne Strzechowski, but you pronounce it now as Strahovski since you began acting. You were born on July 30th, 1982 in Maroubra, Sydney, New South Wales, Australia. These two are your parents. You were in a high speed motor vehicle crash sustaining a severe concussion and were in a coma for 2 days.

"No my name is Sarah Walker. I work at the Orange-Orange and I live with my boyfriend Chuck.

"Yvonne, Sarah Walker was a character you played when you first moved here from Australia. Its been 6 years since it was on TV. The elderly woman turned to the doctor asking why she could not remember us. The doctor explaining that she had received a terrible blow to her head and while no visible explanation could be reached, possibly some reto-grade amnesia or a form of TBI (traumatic brain injury) could explain her dissociative amnesia could explain her condition.

I think maybe if we could find someone who can connect with her as a lifeline during this time it might help her.

"What about this Chuck she keeps asking for?" the Doctor asked.

"I have her friend Zachary Levi's phone number he lives her in Hollywood with his family", the woman relied.

"That might be a good start, please call him and ask him to come."

 **Next day**

The next morning Sarah/Yvonne awoke at a knock on her hospital room door. In came a person she knew very well it was Chuck. She knew his smile, but she noticed something was off.

He came closer and was going to ask her how she was but was abruptly stopped in mid-sentence, when Sarah grabbed him and planted a kiss on his lips. Zac was more than shocked, he hadn't been kissed like that since they worked together on set. He pulled her back from him trying to catch his breath.

"Wow! Yvonne nice to see you again too! Are you ok?", he asked.

"Chuck I missed you! She pulled him closer for a hug. But here again he pulled away. Yvonne I am married you can't be doing this be doing this. You are my friend but we talked about this we broke up years ago when you put your work above us. Plus my name is not Chuck its, Zachary. Chuck was a character I played when we worked together. Don't you remember, Yvonne talk to me what is going on?"

Zac could see the dejection in her eyes and pain as he looked in her eyes.

Sarah began and told him everything since she had woken up. How her memories were of the engagement party, at when he proposed, their life together, of the CIA, Casey and of their apartment.

"Yvonne I understand all that but that was on the set of Chuck. We are good friends but we did date later on but when I asked you to marry me you said no. You wanted to focus on your career and we moved on. But we are still friends, now and always.

"Chuck, I mean Zac would it be ok if you took me to the beach that first time, please. Sarah asked.

Sure let me ask the doctor if it is ok , I will be right back.

As Sarah sat alone in the room she thought this must be hell, for a spy this is her reward for everything she had done in her life. She even noticed that when she kissed Zac it was not like kissing her Chuck. She would remember that sparks when her lips met Chucks and the funny way his curls would look as she twirled them in her fingers. Also how he would blush such a crimson red whenever she held him. Or how she would tingle at his touch. Yes this is hell she thought.

Suddenly she felt as if someone were holding her hands, then a soft whisper jut barely audible like a soft summer breeze. "Sarah, Sarah I'm here. Stay with me.

A tear came down her eye and a sense of familiarity overtook her. "Chuck!"

Zac entered the room, "Yvonne were you talking to me?"

"No Zac, I just had a strangest of sensations."

They left in his car and drove to Malibu to the site he had remembered from his time in Chuck. Sarah/Yvonne describing it like it was only yesterday. He told her that he really enjoyed working with her and felt bad that things had not worked out between them, but hoped she woud find the one as he put it. Upon arriving at the beach Sarah /Yvonne asked if she could have a moment by herself to reflect and just think.

"Sure I will be here by the car if you need me."

Sarah slowly walked on the sand, remembering when she and Chuck sat there together after their first date. She sobbed as her heart longed for her Nerd, longed for his touch, and those brown eyes that made her feel safe and loved. In her heart she screamed within herself, "Chuck where you are. I need you!"

As the sound of the ocean filled the air, that feeling of being held overtook her once again. She heard her name being called . Softly at first and then louder She felt her whole body being pulled to the source. She closed her eyes and when she reopened them she was back in the Hospital room. But this time she saw those two brown chocolate orbs she recognized so well.

"Sarah in a frantic voice, Sarah I thought I had lost you!"

"Chuck?"

"What happened?'

Vivian used the Norseman on you and you almost died, You had a high fever of 106 but I was able to get the antidote. Sarah could hear Ellie and Devon in the background talking to the nursing staff for IV fluid and reviewing tests.

Briefly she heard a grunt and she knew Casey was also there, "Walker you scared the shit out of the Bartowski here".

"But I must say the kid came through for you, Walker! Risking his very life to go to Volkoff Industries and beg Vivian for the antidote. Unarmed no less! The kid must really love you to go to hell for you Walker! Even standing up to that Ass-Hole Decker for you, and he even brought along a full platoon of Soviet Special forces just for you. Casey laughed heartily, "I never thought I would all see so many f-n Commies in my entire life! He did GOOD, Walker just for you.

After kissing him passionately she felt the electricity in her body at their union, she knew she was truly home.

"Chuck I have been to hell, but I'm home finally." She pulled him in for a more passionate kiss letting her tongue to wash over his lips until he gave her entry into his.

But Chuck she asked," Why are you dressed as a Russian Paratrooper?"

Chuck could only look wide eyed at Sarah, "We'll talk about that when you're stronger".

OH BOY he thought to himself.


End file.
